Axel
Axel is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 1. Axel was a strong player and made solid relationships day one. He was part of powerful alliances such as FOUTTE and No Snakes. Although he was in the majority alliance he built relationships with the other side to secure his safety. He used his HOH reigns to target people in the middle so that neither side would feel betrayed. Although his number one was Sam he made tight relationships with the other houseguests who also felt he was their number one, such as Blake. Even though Axel had strong relationships in the house he was always seen as a big threat. Along with his social game, his performance in competitions ensured his safety for most of the game. He is tied with Ryan on most HOH wins in Big Brother 1. Axel became the sixth member of jury. Axel returned in Big Brother 5. He came in wanting to play a more under the radar game and focus on his social game as he did not want to become a big target early like he was in his previous season. He immediately got into a majority alliance known as Skinny Cult with 7 other houseguests. Although he knew it wouldn’t last in the long run he wanted everyone to stick together and get as far as they possibly could. After Amelia put up JP, he knew the alliance no longer existed and so he decided to play the middle. He felt his closest ally in the game was Ryan, though he also had good relationships with the other side such as Vlin and Dilara. His under the radar strategy was not doing himself any good when he found himself on the block with Gly who viewed them as a duo. Although Axel was the target, he was able to win POV and take himself down. After hearing that Gly was trying to separate himself from him, he felt betrayed and hurt and flipped on him. He went against Gly and voted him out. After surviving that eviction, he tried to go under the radar again. This worked for him until he won HOH and had to make nominations. Ryan had a huge influence on his nominations and was able to sway Axel in a certain direction. Liam left on his HOH, though they had patched their differences and made a deal. The following week, Blake won HOH which was extremely unlucky for Axel. He found himself on the block yet again, except this time with his number one, Ryan. However, Ryan won POV and Robin was the replacement. Although things were looking good for Axel and he had the votes. Amelia and Ryan were campaigning to keep Robin and within the last hour of voting, the votes flipped onto him. In a 4-1 vote Axel was evicted. He like many other houseguests felt betrayed and he decided to call out Amelia on his way out. Axel became the fourth all star to join the jury house. Biography Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Axel is tied with most HOH wins season 1 with Ryan. * Axel previously held the record for most HoH wins with Ryan (4), until Matt beat him with 5. * Axel has 4 BBD Awards nominations, making him the most nominated Asian person. * He is the most nominated 8th placer. References |} Category:Season 1 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:4th Place Category:8th Place Category:Asian Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants from Phillipines